


Play that song again.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Banter, Breakfast, Dancing Harry, Day Off, Fluff, Funny Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narryadaydecemeber Challenge, having a laugh, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall gets to spend the full day with his favorite person doing domestic things you can only do with your best friend.Harry has some dance moves.--Just fluff of two people dancing and laughing. SO MUCH LAUGHING. they so sweet I got a tooth ache.





	Play that song again.

Low music played outside of the room. A steady beat and a faint voice singing along. Niall laid in the fleeting moments of sleep, deciding that it had to be time to wake up. Feet hit the hardwood floors, walking to the door and peering out checking to see the state of the apartment. 

By the looks of it it was light out but overcast since there was warm light coming from the living room right beside the kitchen. Stepping out quietly heading toward the music playing getting louder the closer he became to the kitchen threshold. 

Standing there leaning against the frame watching the leggy brunette in the striped boxers and black hoodie. Dancing with his hands in the air, rocking side to side. Singing along with what he could picture was his eyes closed. Bun popping along with every head sway, Niall crossed his arms licking his lips as he enjoyed the show. 

There had been a flashy spin with the change of the song, as Harry turned with his arms over his head not missing a beat as they locked eyes. A slow jam that the younger had insisted was ‘baby making’ music. Though with the way he bit his lip rolled his hips he could see why, Niall moved his shoulders as he did his best to dance into the kitchen. 

Even if most days he felt as if he had two left feet that didn’t stop the way Harry looked like he could devour him in one bite. Bodies came into contact, arms resting on his shoulders as hips moved suggestively against his in a roll. Unsure how to set his hands he reached up to rub his eyes slow smile creeping on his lips as he found a moment to put his free hand on the waist of the moving hips. 

“Morning.” 

Voice like velvet against his ear as Niall pushed his face into the covered shoulder groaning against the youngers hood. “Very good morning.” Niall sounded muffled but it got the point across as Harry stopped grinding and it turned into a slow dance in the middle of their kitchen. Finally getting his other arm around the middle of the dancer. 

“Smells good in here.” Peeking up from the shoulder to look over at the sizzling english breakfast, the kind that would stop any plans of leaving the small apartment for the day to let it digest and he was fine with that. “Great dance moves as well.” 

“Well you know. I work my best with an audience.” 

That made Niall laugh as he nodded, enjoying the dance as they swayed back and forth to the song, humming in agreement. “Amazing showmanship.” Clapping his hands the best he could but it didn’t make noise since he was to busy trying to get as much contact with the taller. 

“Ohh!” Harry’s voice was suddenly so loud as the upbeat music shuffled, the classic beat from a song he couldn’t put the name too. But it was from footloose they had just watched it the weekend before.   
Stepping back to watch his boyfriend start lip syncing to it “My baby don’t talk sweet-” Getting a finger pointed at him processing the lyric, interjecting with a ‘Hey!’ Throwing his now empty arms out and just decided to shuffle along to the beat as the younger went back to flipping the cut up sausage. Using the spatula to look over his shoulder to sing “let’s hear it for the boyyy” getting a shimmy of said shoulders. 

It was a catchy song, deciding it would be easier and funner if he joined in but it was more laughing then singing along. Trying his best to get the lyrics right. 

Going on a lot longer, even after they had had their breakfast the music was turned back on to clean up too. Full stomachs made it hard to attempt a turn, trying to remember the steps to an old boyband music video amongst other attempts of dance moves.

Niall liked day’s like this where they got to spend hours goofying around. The only person he felt comfortable doing some of the weirdest shit with, even just asking questions that would have been embarrassing. As they ended up in the living room Niall flat on his back laughing hard as he kicked his legs up trying to get relief from the cramp in his side. Trying to look away from the brunette laugh hard hands attempting to pull out his bun since it had gotten messy. 

“How would that make any sense, Ni! Im so worried for the Irish school system.” 

“Such a prick..” Niall retorted as he tried not to laugh as hard anymore reaching over and trying to mess up the loose curls keeping them from being pulled up again. Liking the way the hairband left a crease. 

“Stop laughing… You make it hard to try make out with you when your laughing.” Niall tried his best to give a serious look holding eye contact as they moved closer but without being able to tell who started it but they both cracked up. 

Dropping his hand and flopping back chuckling trying to catch his breath. Laying beside the couch as he closed his eyes trying to gain his composure lolling his head to the side taking in the movie they had long forgotten. 

“Ni.” 

Harry’s voice coming from the couch as he looked up to see Harry peering over the edge of the sofa resting his chin on the cushion. “I love you.” It came with the sweetest smile, but followed in the most Harry style, as the younger tried to stretch down for a kiss. But it took a few tries of Messy hair wiggling to get further off the couch. Lips finally touching for the briefest of seconds. ‘Oh-shi-’ It came agianst his lips before he got a knee in his thigh and a sudden chest full of Harry falling off the couch. 

“Harry, ow” Shaking his head as he snorted trying not to laugh. “Fuck, I love you too. But god damn are we useless.” Niall had the biggest smile as Harry nodded in agreement flipping his hair back. 

“Completely.” Finally getting his kiss even if it had taken a few tries to stop giggling between quiet ‘ok, honestly I’m ready’.

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be pure crack. Sorry but it got me excited! DAY 8???? IS THAT RIGHT. or is it day 7.. im unsure.


End file.
